


Foot Rub

by look_turtles



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 04:26:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19995835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: Ed give Oswald a foot rub





	Foot Rub

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the slashthedrabble Prompt: fracture

Ed was working on a robbery. Since the submarine was gone, along with their gold, they needed some way to make money.

He was staying in Oswald’s mansion. He had to admit that they made a good team. 

Oswald walked into the room and groaned as he fling himself into a chair.

‘Is something wrong?’ Ed asked.

‘It’s been a long day and my feet are killing me.’

‘Would you like a foot rub?’ Ed asked jokingly.

‘You would do that?’ Oswald asked with wide eyes.

Even though he had said it as a joke, Ed now meant it. Partners in crime and friends were there for each other, after all.

He went to Oswald and dropped to his knees in front of Oswald. He pulled off Oswald’s shoe and gently held Oswald’s foot. Oswald’s sock was a deep purple and the fabric was soft under Ed’s fingers.

Even though it was still clad in a sock, he could tell that the fractured bone had been badly set. He started to rub the bottom of the foot and Oswald let out a groan. 

Ed continued to rub the foot and Oswald continued to make more noises. It should have been distracting, but he soaked up the noises. He moved to the other foot and expected more noises, but what he wasn’t prepared for was the moaning. The last time he had heard moans like that he had been watching pornography. 

He tried not to let the noises effect him, but apparently his body (and in particular his groin) had other ideas.

He finished the foot rub quickly and ran away from Oswald before he realized just how much Ed was affected.

He flung open a bathroom door and stepped inside. He turned on the sink and splashed cold water on his face. He looked at himself in the mirror. His cheeks were pink and water dropped down his face.

‘Are you okay?’ Oswald asked from outside the door.

‘I’m fine. I’ll be out in a minute,’ Ed said, he was surprised by how steady his voice sounded.

He straightened his clothes and decided that he would just push his feelings down, just like he did to his urges to kill people when he was still pathetic Ed.

Oswald might have loved him before, but Oswald had said that they were brothers and that would have to be enough for Ed.


End file.
